Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-4p-2)+2(-1-2p)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-4p-2}{)} + 2(-1-2p) $ $ {-8p-4} + 2(-1-2p) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -8p-4 + {2(}\gray{-1-2p}{)} $ $ -8p-4 {-2-4p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-8p - 4p} {-4 - 2}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-12p} {-4 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12p} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-12p-6$